Defect
by GreyWardenMan37
Summary: The story of a defective Rei clone, and how she changed the outcome of Neon Genisis Evengelion. (I do not own Evengelion and insert legal stuff here)
1. Chapter 1

Defect  
Chapter 1 : Perfection

"No."

"No. No. No."

"What is this? Look at this and tell me what you see..." A man in a lab oat said as he stood in front of a woman in a lab coat. He seemed robe of higher rank then the woman and was obviously enraged with her. Next to the man was a young black haired girl dressed only in bandages covering her in areas that underwear normally would.

"A Rei clone?" The woman replied quietly, bracing herself for a lecturing.

"Not just any Rei clone" the man started, "A defective one! Look at her! Her hair is black! Black! You've seen Rei right? Her hair is a light blue... Are you color blind?"

The woman began to student confrontation, "I-I'm s-s-sorry about that... I m-must have hit a wrong key when typing in the genetic code... Please don't fire me!"

"Just take care of this problem!"

"Y-you don't mean I have to-"

"I don't care just get rid of her..."

"Yes sir"

The man in the coat walked off as the solid metal slid shut behind him. Leaving the defective Rei clone and the woman in the lab coat alone together in the small genetics lab.

Rei looked over at the woman and said, "what's wrong with me?" In a quiet reserved voice.

The woman didn't really know how to respond to that. Such a deep yet so basic question right off the bat not even taking the time to introduce herself, but that was Rei wasn't it? Never did she fall for the usual pitfalls of common conversations. "There's nothing wrong with you... It's just... You aren't perfect... And Seele needs perfection"

"But the fact that I am not perfect implies that there is indeed something wrong with me..." Rei argued with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry Rei... I just don't have all the answers for you right now..." The woman said as her face showed how unhappy she was with her response.

"What's going to happen to me? Am I to be terminated? My existence so short..."

"I..." The girl grew speechless.

"It's ok if you do. I haven't really lived so I will not miss life. I will have never even had one of my own by design. My memories are not my own and I can feel that but at the same time... They are mine in a way aren't they? Well it doesn't really matter... No use in asking myself these questions with so little time"

"I can't..."

Now it was Rei who was speechless...

"I can't kill another human being... And not one I created. It doesn't work like that parents don't burry there children. You may not be my child but I still made you I believe the same principle applies here. Wait here I'll find you some clothes and get you to the surface." Then she bolted from the room, her mind set on getting Rei safely out of the geodome and into Tokyo 3.

Once the door closed behind her... Rei fell to her knees. "I'm... Not going to die? But I'm imperfect, therefor I have no purpose... And these memories they aren't even my own. Shinji Ikari. I know you but you do not know me, you've never even met me... Yet at the thought of you I want to smile. Asaka Langly? I... I really want to slap you, but I've never even talked to you. Then there's Kaji, Masato, Gendo, Ritsuko even Penpen... You're all in here yet I've never seen you... I'm not even a day old, yet I have memories from a life time, and on top of questioning everything I'm speaking to myself. I really am a defect" soon tears began to drip down her face and burst on the cold tiled floor she was still kneeling on.

_Shinji Ikari... Why do I wish you were here to comfort me?_

Rei pushed herself into the corner of the room and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and then burying her face in them.

Eventually the girl in the lab coat came back with a bag of clothes. She found the girl on the ground and looked at her with sad eyes, "Now isn't the time for tears... Now is the time to be happy. You are going to live and be free"

"My memories are not my own..." Rei said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"So make some that are...", she said simply. "Now lets get you dressed".

Rei stood up willingly and rooted through the bag. She found some jeans and a plain black zip up sweatshirt that was a little to big for her. Then she pulled out socks and some plain white shoes and put those on with everything else.

Finally the girl in the lab coat pulled out her wallet. She opened it out and pulled out no small amount of money. "Here... You'll end up needing this more then I will... Ramen is usually the cheapest for your money, remember that."

Rei took the money and examined it. She felt it with her fingers... It felt dirty like money should. Then she slipped it into the pocket on the front of her sweatshirt.

"Alright now we should get going... It's a long walk from here to the surface" the girl said with a slight smile on her face as she tried to get Rei to smile back at her; unsuccessfully of course.

Rei just nodded and followed closely behind the girl in the lab coat. The walked down twisting and confusing hallways seeing other men and women in lab coats mixed in with the few people carrying guns with professional uniforms on. Luckily nobody questioned them on where they were going or why. Eventually they got out of the extremely restricted zone and into the regular restricted zone. They walked through several more hallways until they finally reached an extremely large escalator and they both stepped on. The escalator seemed to take forever... Two minutes later and they only appeared to be half way there...

Then she saw someone...

Not just any someone... Shinji...

He stood there in his school uniform, backpack slung over the shoulder and looking down, lost in his own little world. She remembered him perfectly from those memories that were not hers, and that was definitely him. She couldn't say anything could she? He's right there and the escalator will have them side by side in seconds, but what could she say? He'd never actually met her before and visa versa. _It's easy... Just say something ... Anything._ But it was already too late... He had already passed her and was gone behind them.

_Shinji... He didn't even recognize me... But how could he? Rei would never dress like this, her hair would never look like this... I am not Rei._

After that it seemed to take forever to get up the escalator, seconds feeling like minutes to that Rei clone. Finally they reached the top and found a Nerv personnel only train.

The train pulled into the station as scheduled and right in front of them, the door opened and Rei stepped on.

"Here..." The girl in the lab coat said, "take my cell phone, I'll arrange a place for you to stay then call you on it with the address, it might take me a little while... Even a couple days but the money I gave you should be enough for food and water until then... I'll see you again eventually. Until then, good bye..."

Rei accepted the phone and said, "thank you... Good bye... Mother-"

At the word mother the sliding doors of the train slid closed and the train started moving...


	2. Chapter 2

Defect  
Chapter 2: Tokyo 3

The train was especially fast. Faster then most city trains yet she was the only one riding it... Such a waste of energy and money. An entire train used to transport a single person. The walls and windows were free of vandalism and graffiti like most other train in Tokyo 3, but then again this one was for NERV only personnel. NERV really only picks the best of the best for anything important, even the janitors and guards have to be above par. But was any of this relevant to Rei? No... But she found herself analyzing the train anyways. She took her seat strait across from the door as a voice coming from the speakers said, "Ten minutes until we arrive at Tokyo 3" in a pleasant tone that hid the darkness of NERV and Seele's secret agendas. She looked left and right from her seat, leaning forward to peer into the other train cars, there was no one there.

_I'm alone even here am I? I've only actually met one other person and she is the closest thing I will ever have to a mother... How am I to give myself a purpose? How am I to make myself useful? I was created simply because of error... I guess the same is true for some of those born by natural means. Accident happen right? Life itself is an accident on a much larger scale for all I know... But is my loneliness an accident? Or am I to be lonely by design?_

"We will be reaching Tokyo 3 in less then five minutes" the voice on the speaker said as the train zoomed along its predetermined tracks.

_I'm almost there... Tokyo 3... my new home._

Rei clutched the cell phone in her hands as if it were her only lifeline. She wondered if she would be able to survive until her mother called with a place for her to stay, if she even calls at all. It's more then possible Rei would never get a call... Then what? She wouldn't be able to survive on her own. With no place to stay and no birth certificate or anything on paper to show that she even existed getting a job to look after herself would be nearly impossible, or at the very least improbable. Rei worried deeply until the metal doors slid open immediately after hearing "We have arrived at Tokyo 3 Terminal, we hope to see you again".

Rei was hesitant to get off the train... But she really had no choice. She stepped off the train and looked around... There was no one to great her. There were people everywhere, going left and right practically running over each other, but no one even noticed her. Not a single kind word or a "mam? You look lost" to be heard.

_Is this humanity? Is this the society that we are trying so hard to protect?_

Rei stepped into the sea of people nearly getting lost in it. She was bumbled into and pushed around, she even swore she felt someone grab her but... She pushed her way through the crowd until she finally was on the other side of the mass of people trying to get on and off of the public subway cars. Finally she made it out if the subway station and into the streets ok Tokyo 3. The air was cool but not cold, it must have been fall. She looked at the tall buildings high above her head, it was exactly how her memories said they looked but somehow it still took her breath away...

_No... This is the society we are trying to protect... It's beautiful but... Humanity is more than capable of creating illusions..._

Rei gathered her nerves and proceeded into the city, looking everywhere and anywhere keeping her guard up to protect herself from the strange and seemingly foreign world. She had no where to go and nothing to do. No destination laid out before her, and more importantly no purpose. Then Rei began to hear noises coming from her stomach... She was hungry... "Well it's a start..." She said to herself as she felt her stomach with her hand. Yes she was definitely hungry... Technical she's never even eaten before...

Finally with a small goal in mind Rei wandered up and down the streets looking for a place that served cheep food. Between her nose and her memories she was able too ind her way to a corner ramen shop with acceptable looking prices.

"One special", she told the chef across the counter.

"Coming right up!" The man in the kitchen said with an enthusiastic smile.

The food was ready in minutes, it was was hot and there was steam rising from the soup.

"500 yen please!" The man said.

Rei rooted around through her pocket and pulled out the money she was given... She sorted it out in her hands and handed over 500 yen to the man. "Thank you..."

"No problem! Let me know how it tastes!" He he replied, again very enthusiastically.

She sat down, broke the wooden chopsticks in two, and took a bite. It was delicious... Very delicious... In fact better then anything she could remember eating. "This is wonderful..." She said as she continued to chow down on the ramen. She had ramen before in her memories, but it never tasted this good... In fact she had it from this very vendor before, but it was never this good. Suddenly looking down at her bowl it hit her.

_There's beef in here? But... Rei is supposed to be a vegetarian... But it tastes so good! How could she ever dream of going through life never tasting this?_

Rei then picked up the chopsticks and continued to eat the ramen until the bowl was clean. "Thank you for the meal" Rei said, thanking the energetic ramen chef behind the counter.

"And thank you for your yen!" The chef happily replied back as he waved goodbye, a smile permanently engraved on his face.

By now the sun was starting to go down, and it was going to be dark soon. With no call on the cell phone Rei knew this was going to be a rough night. Maybe finding her way to a church? Or a shelter? No probably a safer bet to just try and get out of the city and into some more suburban areas with less... Scum...

Rei tried to find a way out but... Rei never really left the city unless it was on NERV business. Her memories held no taken path out of the city, in fact it was mostly just her walking to and from home, to and from the Geodome, and to and from school... Maybe the school would let her in? Yeah a school would have to right? Rei examined her options, and heading to the school seemed like the best bet.

She walked down the roads and ally ways until finally she reached a road she recognized. She followed that down a little ways until suddenly a shady looking man walked out from behind a corner and stopped her, "Isn't it a little late sweet heart?" The man said with a sick grin on his face. He was dressed like a common thug, pants that were way too big and a hat turned backwards.

Rei didn't respond to the man, instead just stared him down from behind her black hair.

"You look lost... Maybe you should come back to my place so I can give you directions..." The man said as he backed Rei into a corner, stepping closer and closer to her.

"Get away from me..." She said, not showing the man a single emotion save a glimmer of hate.

"Come on cutie pie... Lets have some fun... How about you show me what your hiding under this sweatshirt of yours?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rei shouted with anger at the man.

"Heh... There even cuter when they play hard to get... Touch you, you mean like this?" The creepy man grabbed her jeans and yanked them down her legs onto the ground.

For Rei that was the last straw... She went right for the mans neck, digging her fingernails into the skin of his throat. "I told you not to touch me!", she yelled at the man. Then she dug her fingers in even further, far enough so that she could feel her self starting to get a grip around his wind pipe. Then she yanked as hard as she could. She ripped his wind pipe right out of his throat, tearing through his jugular vein and a few other important things in the neck. She watched his body fall to the ground in front of her as his severed arteries squirted blood everywhere... Her eyes grew dark as she watched it all happen, and her mind grew speechless... She was never even aware she could kill another human being, but the proof was right there on the ground before her. Soon her expression turned from anger to fear...

_Did I just..._

Then an ominous, mysterious voice came from behind her, Rei could feel a chill go up her spine as an overwhelming sense of fear, respect, power and truth all came over at a single given moment, "Yes Rei... Yes you did... "


	3. Chapter 3

Defect  
Chapter 3: The Fallen Angel

Rei pulled up her jeans from around her ankles, and turned around. She was face to face with a brick wall... "Who's there..." She said in a worried voice.

"Do not be alarmed my dear child... For you have awoken me from my prolonged state of dormancy. Not in your actions, but in your creation. I am Helel Ben Shahal... Satan... Lucifer... The morning star... The fallen star... The fallen angel..."

Rei looked afraid, what was this voice talking about? Where was it coming from?

_Am I crazy?..._

"Quite the contrary child... There is too much for me to explain now... Just know that you are going to influence the choice of a god. Know that you are the creation of man, you were not born by man, you were created by man. You are not a clone, you may have been intended to be- however that is not the case. Your DNA is identical to Rei Ayanami, but you are not Rei Ayanami. There is one difference, one letter in the genetic code turning you into what you are instead of Rei Ayanami."

Rei was speechless...

"I'm sorry Rei, but I must go now... You will see me again when the next angel attacks. Until then... There is something I want to give to you... A soul... It may be a little flawed, and a little imperfect, but it is your soul... I've been saving it for you..." The sky grew a dark blueish-purple as Licifer grew quiet. A black colored flame roughly the size of a palm began to fall from the sky at a slow rate in front of the mystified Rei clone. She held out her hands cupped together to catch the falling flame. "Your soul comes with but one price. In the day after the next an angel will attack... By then I want you to have found yourself a name... A name that is not Rei Ayanami... Can you do this?"

The girl nodded her head slowly...

"Then please... Accept your new soul... Swallow the falling star..."

She did as instructed by her new... Guardian angel? And lifted the flame to her lips. It was cooler than she expected. She breathed steadily once, then swallowed the flame. It went from cool to ice cold as it fell down her throat. She felt it reach her heart and then the icy feeling was heated into a pleasant warmth. Then she began to black out as the weight of a new soul fell onto her shoulders...

The nameless clone finally awoke to the sound of a beeping phone... It was the cell phone her mother had given her. She opened the phone and said, "hello?" As she rubbed her eyes, and sat up from off the ground where she passed out.

"Hey there... Rei? So I was thinking... What if you just stayed with me for a while... I'm never really home anyways so it'd be like your just living with a roommate. I could even get you into a school if you wanted?"

"Y-yes... Maybe that would be good..." Rei Replied.

"Alright then, I live in apartment complex 22 room A - 11, I keep a spare key under the door mat. You can use the rest of that money I gave you to buy yourself some clothes... What ever you think suits y-" suddenly She stopped talking, "sorry I have to go, I'll see you soon". Then like that she hung up...

"But I still don't even know your name..." Rei said a little disappointed.

_So much that I do not understand... What was that voice last night? None of the classified information I know says anything about this... Helel Ben Shahal? It makes sense though... If there are angels then doesn't it make sense for there to be demons as well? This Helel person... Why does he care so much about me? All I did was wake him up... And how I did that? I do not understand... But he has given me a soul, so I owe it to him to find myself a name, if that's what he so desires of me. What sort of name? What is the difference between Rei and I? My hair, it is black. Jet black. Black like the night. Black like a crow. Black like a Raven? Yes, black like a raven... Rei? Rei-ven? Raven... That could be my name? Yes... Black I like this color, it's what gives me my individuality._

_My hair..._

_I love it..._

_Raven?_

_I love it._

_My name shall be Raven._

With her new name in mind, Raven happily strolled into the city with her head held high. He made her way down to the shopping district and decided to buy what ever kinds of clothes she wanted, and she wanted them black. Black shirts, black skirts, black socks, black dresses, black shoes, black boots, black bras, black lipstick and even black lacy panties...

_I feel good... About myself. I've never felt this way before except when Shinji... But that wasn't me, that was Rei. I like myself... A lot. Do I have Helel to thank for this? Is this my new soul? If it is I'll be sure to thank him tomorrow..._

After her shopping spree Rei found her way back to the ramen shop she ate at yesterday. The man making the ramen was just as energetic and cheerful as ever. This time she ordered the double beef bowl

_Beef... I also love beef... The color black and beef._

With her stomach full and bags of her new clothes in hand, Raven finally decided to go and find her new home. She got a little lost trying to find the apartment complex, but once she did the apartment itself wasn't hard to find. She looked under the doormat and sure enough there was a key to get in. She opened the door and turned on the light. The room was familiar... It was set up exactly like Shinji's apartment... Well not exactly. The room was built the exact same, however the furniture was nicer, and there was a severe lack of beer cans everywhere.

"So this will be my home? It will have to do..." Raven said with a faint smile.

Raven walked into an unused room and claimed it as her own. She slipped out of her black sweatshirt and jeans she had been given back at NERV, and slipped into some of the new cloths she got herself. She wound up wearing a black blouse, black skirt, knee high black socks and black boots. Then to top it all off... Black lipstick. She left the apartment and went all the way up to the roof... It was night time now, and the stars could be seen as clearly as ever. Raven laid down on her back and looked up at the sky.

_Tomorrow an angel will attack... And Helel will come back... And that is all I really know about the future. The awakening of a demon was never in the Dead Sea scrolls... Nothing is all according to Seele's plans anymore... I think that makes me happy._

As raven looked at the stars she began to feel herself grow tired, and eventually she fell asleep under the stars...


	4. Chapter 4

Defect  
Chapter 4: The Morning Star

It wasn't until the next morning that Raven finally awoke. The sun was high in the sky and was shining brightly down on Tokyo 3. She blinked several times trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

[Theres something heading for Tokyo 3 at a very fast rate]

[Is it an angel?]

[It's too soon to tell]

It was quiet on the roof, the only noise was made by the wind and the trees. Rei stood up and brushed any dust or dirt off of her skirt and looked off at the city.

_An angel will attack today..._

[how long until its identified as an angel?]

[Approximately 12 minutes.]

[We can't risk waiting that long. Evacuate Tokyo 3, and prep the EVA's.]

[Roger that Misato.]

The silence was disturbed by the sound of sirens. People began exiting there homes and heading underground; in a less chaotic manner than expected, to find shelter from the angel.

_The angel is coming... But Helel, where are you?_

[It is definitely an angel, we've confirmed that it is an angel]

Raven made the decision to stay on the rooftop and wait for Helel... He said he would show up when the next angel appeared, and the next angel was coming. Eventually as all the people were out of the city, the angel entered. It was a tall spider like thing with many many eyes on its low hanging head. No Eva's had shown up at all, and the spider itself seemed to be searching for something... Soon it stopped in one place, but it was too far away for Raven to see anything besides its tall spider like legs.

"It's name is Matarael... The angel of rain..." A strong voice spoke from behind a Rei.

[Hang on... We're getting another strong reading...]

[What is it?]

[We don't know!]

[Well then what do you know!?]

"Helel! You're back!" Raven said as she turned around with joy. Before her floated a being of immense power. It looked as demonic and hellish as one might expect... His skin was a dark bluefish color, contrasting from his bright red eyes, on his head stood two large horns faintly curling as they stretched towards the heavens, and on his back six wings suspending the fallen angel in the air.

"Yes my child", Helel began, "I have returned as I said I would... Now... What is your name?"

"My name is Raven!" She shouted confidently at the demon finally revealing himself.

"That is a perfect name for you..." The creature nodded, "Raven... You have Rei's memories... So you know of everything that Gendo Ikari has planned for you, and even what the second impact really was... You know of Adam and Lilim and the destiny Gendo has set forth for Unit 1. However you do not know how I play into all of this. I owe it to you to tell you the truth..."

Rei listened to Helel intently.

"You do not know me because neither NERV nor SEELE knows of me, or knows the true purpose of the Geodome. Long ago when Lilim was free, she was intended to lead the human race; her children, to eternal happiness, and cleanse the world in LCL. The original 18 angels held a meeting in the honor of a god none of us knew, I was one of those angels. This destiny for humanity was agreed upon by all of the angels... Except for me. I disagreed with the angels, I saw a potential in humanity, that they could one day be capable of joining us in the stars. My ideals were however, shot down by the other angels. Angry with there ignorance I descended from the heavens to stop the angels from completing there task, from reaching Lilim, leading humanity as a ruler on earth. I stood before the earth with nothing but my lance and faced an army of angels ready to stop me... I took down six hundred and sixty six angels... But in the end I would never be able to defeat them all... In my final efforts I created the Geodome, sealing Lilim inside using my lance to bind her there. I was sentenced to a trial by the remaining 17 original angels. For defying them I was exiled to a starless void of nothingness, and for killing other of my kind, I was stripped of my- I believe you call it an AT field. The angels changed my name from Lucifer, to Satan, and bestowed upon me the title of the Fallen Star. But it turns out I wasn't the only one who shared my ideals... As time went by other angels started acting out against the original 17, before long the angels were split in two, and a war that would last nearly 2,000 years began. The rebellion against the 17 denied my new title and started calling me, Helel Ben Shahal, the Morning Star. There were riots in the streets of Haven with angels calling out for the return of The Morning Star. Finally when the original 17 realized they were going to lose the war; too stubborn with too much pride, they enacted a contingency plan, destroying the place we called Haven, and leaving it to create a new home for the 17. Most of the angels were killed except for five who escaped into the same starless void as I. The six of us created a ritual... Of a sorts... The five angels combined their AT fields into one, in the shape of a five pointed star, and named it the pentagram. With my new found power, plus my original I was able to duplicate the pentagram into each of my followers... From that point on we were no longer angels... We became something different, neither angel, nor god, nor man... We called ourselves demons. There was six of us: Beldr, the guardian of shadows, Babel, The pillar of strength, the twins Beelzebub the Vanguard of Questions, and Belial the Sentinel of Answers, Bel, The Vixen of desire, and finally there was I... Helel, the Morning Star. We returned to the ruins of our destroyed Haven and out of memorial and respect we retitled it, Hell. It was in Hell we agreed that I would be sealed away until humanity proved it would live up to the standards I had expected of it, once humanity created another human; not by birthing them, but by actually creating them, then I would rise from my slumber to protect humanity and give them the push they needed to equal the angels... And so you were created, simply by accident, and so I have risen once more... I have been sleeping for 2,000 years and I have you to thank Raven." Helel then descended himself until his feet touched the ground, and the building Raven was standing on brought her up to his chest.

"But I... I didn't do anything? Why are you thanking me?"

"Simply for existing.." Helel spoke bluntly, then cleared his throat and said, "But I still need you Raven... Our destiny has become intertwined... As of now I am a demon, but should you touch me Raven, I will undergo a change. I will no longer be 100% demon..."

Raven looked at him with big expecting eyes, yet not sure what to expect at all...

"I will become part man..."

"I will become your EVA..."


End file.
